


silent prince

by kevkyu



Category: GOT7
Genre: 7 for 7 hair, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bambam is a servant, Bottom Choi Youngjae, Jackson is a knight, Jaebum is a Knight, M/M, Mark is a Knight, Top Jackson Wang, Youngjae is a prince, Yugyeom is a knight, broken trust, lowkey tho, selective mute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevkyu/pseuds/kevkyu
Summary: youngjae is a silent prince, and jackson fell for him from the moment he saw him.





	silent prince

“Youngjae-yah!” A servant by the name of Jaebum yelled to the sleeping prince.

It was time for the timid prince to get up and start his busy day. The prince slowly sat up in his soft bed, almost instantly getting a loud greeting by a familiar Thai boy, also known as his best friend and dresser, BamBam.

After the obnoxious morning greeting, BamBam wished the prince a good morning, ruffling his already messy bed head, he goes over to the huge handmade wooden wardrobe that had carvings of roses on the doors.

Youngjae sleepily watched BamBam rummage around a bit before he pulled out a long green t-shirt with weird mesh under sleeves. He gave the Thai boy a look, causing the male to roll his eyes.

“Jaejae, it’s not that bad.” BamBam shakes his head at the prince, as Youngjae scrunched up his nose in an oddly adorable way.

Youngjae stuck out his tongue, shaking his head no in the process. Bam let out a defeated sigh, going back to the ancient wardrobe and pulled out the prince’s normal attire.

That made Youngjae smile in delight, mouthing a ‘thanks Bam.’ making a heart with his finger and his thumb.

The glum look on Kunpimook’s glum face turned into a blinding grin from the black haired boy’s action.

After kicking his best friend out of his big bedroom so he could change into his day clothes, they were old and a bit tattered, something that his father, the king, would never find acceptable on his son.

Youngjae didn’t care though, he loved his oversized black sweater and matching sweatpants, they kept him warm and made him feel utterly adorable.

Mook waited by Youngjae’s heavy door, waiting for it to slam open, and get patted on the back so they could go down to the dining hall to finally get the airy pancakes made by the royal chef.

Youngjae soon came out with a soundless sigh, linking his and Bambam’s arms, signaling that he was ready for the long-legged man to take him down to get breakfast.

As the two started their stroll down the brightly lit corridor, loud patters from clanking boots echoed off the walls, which causes the prince to stop in his tracks, turning around only to smile brightly as he sees his favourite Knight, Mark ‘tuna’ Tuan.

“Youngjae-yah, do you have your pen and paper?” The apple-red haired knight asked, Youngjae nodded, showing him his green spiral notebook and his black papermate pen.

“Good! Come with me.” Mark tells Youngjae, and waves him over. Only to get a look of disappointment, followed by an up turned nose.

“What is it?” Mark then asks, very confused when Youngjae’s bottom lip juts out.

Youngjae then begins waving fast, waiting till Mark caught on before stopping, the knight apologizes a couple times before greeting him with an apologetic smile.

After planting a sweet kiss to his best friend’s cheek, he then ditches him and runs over to Mark, wrapping his thin arms around Mark’s shoulders and jumps onto his metal covered back. A wordless ask for a piggyback ride to where ever they were going.

Mark doesn’t hesitate to carry him off, though. He always does his best to make the young prince happy, hoping that one day he could bring back the kingdom’s song bird back.

“You’re probably wondering where we’re going,” Mark starts, his loud clanking boots going along to the sound of his deep voice. “Aren’t you?” He then finishes.

Youngjae nods many times against his neck, signaling to him that he was in fact, curious.

“We’re meeting your personal knight today.” Mark informs him.

“We, the knights can’t watch or be with you all the time, so your father hired the best in the land, his name is Jackson Wang, he’s originally from China, he’ll protect you.” Mark explains to him as he places the prince down in front of the entrance of the castle.

“This is where we’ll meet him.” Was the last thing had told him as the tall crystal blue doors opened, revealing a knight with chestnut brown hair. He was holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand and had his shiny metal helmet under his other arm.

“I am knight Jackson Wang, nice to meet you.” He introduced himself to the two males standing before him. He was smiling as well, to the prince, that smile was like nothing he’s ever seen before.

“Welcome, I’m Mark Tuan, the head knight.” The other knight replied, then introduced Youngjae as well.

Jackson’s smile almost falters when the prince didn’t introduce himself. Maybe he had a reason, Jackson reassured himself. He stuck out the bouquet of dandelions and daises to Youngjae.

“These are for you, my prince.” Youngjae’s eyes light up at the display of flowers, instantly taking them, smelling each flower with a big grin.

When he was done sniffling his flowers, he hands them over to Mark so he could jump into Jackson’s arms, kissing both his cheeks as a thanks.

Jackson hugged his slim waist, looking very confused.

“That’s how he says thank you.” Mark says after Youngjae finally got off his new knight, and nodded with a smile to Mark’s words.

That intrigued Jackson very much.

Ever since the day Jackson started working for Youngjae, the two had grown very close, meaning the prince had come to known the Chinese male very well.

“I don’t know if you ever listen to my rambling, but thank you... I wish I could have known you before, well, what happened,” he trailed off for a bit, his large hand rubbing the supposedly sleeping boy’s side.

“I love you, Youngjae.” Jackson whispered, and Youngjae wished nothing more than to return those words. He really wanted to, but he couldn’t.

So Youngjae closed his eyes, falling into an almost soundless slumber. That was until he shifted ever so slightly and muttered a soft rasp slur of Jackson’s name.

When Jackson heard the prince’s voice, his eyes widened and a large goofy grin tugged up at the corners of his lips. Even though the prince wasn’t conscious, out of all the people and names Youngjae knew, he said his name. Jackson swore he swooned from that.

Jackson tried to get some shut eye after that, but his attempts were foiled as his tired eyes begging for sleep kept popping open with a giddy feeling pooled just in the pit of his stomach.

“He said my name!” He whisper shouted to himself, his head was in the clouds from his simple name.

Soon the sun was rising and Jaebum came to wake the two sleeping men up, Jackson shot out of the bed, which startled Jaebum.

“Youngjae! He spoke in his sleep last night!” Jackson exclaims in a form of a whisper, then threw his muscled arms up in the air and did a small victory dance.

Then Jaebum blinked and ran out of room to tell only his closest of friends.

Jackson soon turns around from the door and Youngjae was awake, his eyes wide with a familiar fear in his eyes, the same exact fear he had when second knight Yugyeom explained the reason behind Youngjae self-muting himself.

“Jackson-hyung,” Yugyeom yelled when Jackson was headed toward to the door to take Youngjae out to see the beautiful flowers in the breathtaking royal valley.

“Yugyeom? What do you need?” Said male asked, turning around as the prince’s light grip turned into a tight one, afraid that Jackson would leave without him. But, the young prince knew what Yugyeom had to say.

The second knight and the prince exchanged looks, the two had a two hour long text conversation of Youngjae begging the tired yellow-haired male to tell Jackson his story tomorrow afternoon.

“You didn’t get my text?” He asks with questioning eyes, and Jackson shakes his head.

“I don’t bring my phone out with me, unless I know that I’ll be gone for long.” He tells Yugyeom who then nods as a response.

“I see,” He begins, a bit nervously. “Youngjae wants me to tell you why he doesn’t speak anymore.” Yugyeom finishes with a sigh.

“Really? Is that true Jaejae?” He asks, looking to the dark haired boy.

Youngjae nods in reply, his hair that was parted down the middle fell into his eyes, and Jackson subconsciously moved to push his hair away.

“Okay...would you like to go somewhere more private?” Another question from Youngjae’s favourite person.

Yugyeom and Youngjae both nod, before Youngjae started leading the two down the hall with a small sigh.

“Normal spot, Jaejae?” Yugyeom hummed the question as he then holds his hand, causing Youngjae to give his hand a squeeze and sigh, yet again.

Yugyeom took that as a ‘yes’ as the trio approached an old spiral staircase with baby green paint peeling and chipping off.

Jackson watched Youngjae with curious eyes, then looked to the staircase. “Where exactly are we going?”

“Youngjae’s place.” Yugyeom answered the question.

Another sigh escaped Youngjae’s lips as his delicate hand wrapped around the rail of the spiral case.

“You’ve been doing that a lot.” Yugyeom then points out, and Youngjae blinks before nodding in agreement.

“So you agree?” He wonders, looking at him with a small hum.

Another nod was what Yugyeom got as his answer.

They continue to head up the creaky steps till a slim oak door appeared in front of them, they were completely alone as this area was almost dead to everyone in the castle. It was a secret, and only a select number of people knew about it.

He dug in his pocket till he found the silver key and unlocked the door, satisfied with the click sound that came with it.

They soon got inside and Youngjae locked the door behind them just incase some curious maid had stumbled upon the steps and decided to poke around.

All three of them sat on the off brown coloured sofa, getting in comfortable positions, Youngjae’s legs resting on Yugyeom’s lap and his back pressed up against Jackson’s muscled chest.

“It was about two years ago, a prince from the Daegu Kingdom befriended Youngjae, the two became really close; everyone trusted him, the king, us knights,” as Yugyeom started, Jackson listened closely, smiling a bit when Youngjae started playing with his hands.

“His name was Prince Junhyeok, he played the piano and keyboard... and he taught Youngjae how to play as well,”

Yugyeom took a break, checking up on the prince.

“Turns out that we had an enemy inside the Daegu kingdom who wanted to hurt us, to hurt the King at that,” he continues.

“We were all sleeping the night it happened,” Yugyeom gritted his teeth a bit when he was talking.

“Junhyeok, he came through Youngjae’s window, no one knew he came but two guards who were watching the street, who were then stabbed to death,”

“But still, no one knew, until we heard Youngjae’s deafening screams coming from his room, it was horrifying... Seeing a knife lodged right through his shoulder while he rested in a puddle of his own blood,”

“He only stabbed him in the shoulder and called it good, what a dumbass,” Yugyeom said, rolling his eyes before sighing, before slowly starting to talk again.

“After that night, Youngjae never spoke another word and tried to shut the world out.” He finally finished, taking a harsh breath through his nose.

“Oh, Youngjae...” Jackson sadly sighed, hugging Youngjae even tighter to his chest.

“I’m sorry,” he then whispered into Youngjae’s black, sleek locks. “So, so, so unbelievably sorry.”

When Jackson snapped out of his thoughts, he slowly walked over to Youngjae, going to sit on the bed with him, but that never happened as Youngjae tackle hugged him tightly.

Loud sobs escaping his little body, crying each and every pent up tear till he was in a fits of sniffles and deep breaths.

The two of them sat in the same spots, still hugging one another, “Jackson, I love you too.” A soft husk whisper came from the prince, even though his voice was cracky and rough from not using it so long, he thought that Youngjae’s voice was the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard.


End file.
